


Look After You

by Long John Flint (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Episode Related, Fight Wounds, Fights, Fist Fights, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Care, S01E01, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Long%20John%20Flint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching Flint being attacked for trying to ensure his crew have a future make Billy nervous; listening to Flint's royal speech when he stands the victor, makes a shudder run down Billy's spine.</p><p>But that gaping wound across Flint's chest makes him feel worse than both of them put together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look After You

**Author's Note:**

> _Massive thank you to K for beta work, I know how much you don't ship Blint. Means the world, hun xx_
> 
> _Title from: **[Look After You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vl7spqkXgpY)** by The Fray_

Billy flinched back from the sound of metal crashing against metal, wincing as he watched Flint stumble backwards. Singleton let go for the merest second, and his fist collided with Flint’s face. Billy was pretty sure he could hear the sound of his Captain’s nose cracking from where he stood.  
  
What happened next brought Billy’s heart to his throat, made him lurch forward, eyes wide.  
  
Singleton slashed his sword out, and it sliced through Flint’s shirt, drawing blood instantly. Billy had to force himself not to throw himself forward as Flint stumbled away, spitting at the deck as the two started circling each other.  
  
Flint parried Singleton’s next blow easily, barely even bothering to lift his sword before he lunged for the man. Singleton dodged around the blade as though it were a mere leaf in the wind. The man returned the lunge with one of his own, and four quick swipes of his blade through the air, metal on metal ringing around the deck four times as Flint parried them off.  
  
Billy’s knuckles clenched as Singleton pinned Flint to a beam, sword straining against the Captain’s in an attempt to press into his throat. Billy counted his heart beat five times before Flint raised his leg quickly, his knee connecting with Singleton’s stomach.  
  
The taller man keeled over slightly and Flint wasted no time in slamming his fist into the man’s face. Singleton stumbled backwards and Billy forced himself to take a breath.  
  
The taller man swung for Flint again, but the Captain managed to push himself along the deck where he had fallen and Singleton found his blade got stuck. Flint moved, quick as lightning hitting the ocean, and slammed the bottom of his boot squarely against the metal.  
  
The sword snapped and Billy bit into his bottom lip. He wanted to scream out, to drag Singleton to the edge of the ship and throw him overboard, or maybe to lock him up in the bowels of the ship and keelhaul him later; but all he could do was grip onto the wooden banister to the side of him, his knuckles going white.  
  
Singleton’s fist flew through the air, slamming into Flint’s face once more – the men jeered as their Captain struggled to stay on his knees. The pirate’s knee collided with Flint’s face, sending the Captain sprawling onto his back. The broken blade glided through the air and Billy looked away, expecting the crew to jeer when the blade pierced Flint’s skull and brain, but there was an intake of breath.  
  
Billy peered around, daring to look, and his eyes widened a little to see Flint holding Singleton’s arm up with one hand, the other hand tight around the blade. Blood was dripping down it, falling onto Flint’s already bloody shirt, ruining the already bloodied fabric further.  
  
Flint’s hand groped around the deck, and then a cannon ball slammed into the side of Singleton’s head, causing him to fall to the deck. Flint scrambled up, frantically grabbing hold of the man’s clothes as he tried to drag himself away.  
  
Flint forced the man to roll over, and then his fist collided with his face, hard. Billy flinched at the sickening sound of bone crunching, the blood flying everywhere.  
  
He started counting each punch.  
  
Long after Singleton had stopped moving, Flint’s fist fell for the fifteenth time, and then he finally stopped. Billy stared in sick fascination as his Captain opened the fallen crew member’s pocket, reaching in and tugging out a sheet of parchment.  
  
His shaking hand held it out for Billy to take, and the man found he couldn’t move. He couldn’t stop staring at Flint’s blood covered face and then the blood-stained parchment.  
  
Swallowing hard, Billy reached out to take the parchment, hand shaking ever so slightly as he started to open it.

His heart was in his mouth, and he begged that it was the schedule, he prayed to whatever gods may be listening that this was it, that this was the stolen page.  
  
Seeing the blank cream caused the man’s heart to drop to his stomach and he quickly closed it, glancing around at the men. “It’s the stolen page!”  
  
Flint looked up at the sky with a smile, seeming to finally relax. He stumbled a little, and Billy realised that his head must have been dizzy, the blows Flint had taken disabling him partly.  
  
Flint looked around at the faces of his crew, seeming not to care that blood was still dripping from his chest.

“Friends, brothers, the prize that you and I have been pursuing is La Urca de Lima; the hulk... a prize of almost unimaginable value. Now with this page securely in our possession we can begin our hunt and we will succeed no matter the cost. No matter the struggle, I will see that prize is yours.” Flint paused, glancing around at his crew. “I’m not just gonna make you rich. I’m not just gonna make you strong. I’m gonna make you the _Princes_ of the New World.”

The crew started banging what they could on the wood of the ship, cheering, calling out with jeers, mixing with their laughter in the air. Billy couldn’t stop watching Flint, concerned about the man who slowly made his way back to his cabin.  
  
Billy followed him as discreetly as he could.

-xox-

Flint rolled his eyes as Billy approached him at his desk with the small bag of medical supplies.  
  
“Don’t-”  
  
“No, _James_ , you don’t. Those wounds need treating and now.”  
  
Flint raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as Billy sat opposite the man, carefully removing the captain’s tattered, bloody shirt. Silently, the man walked across the room, pouring some water into a bowl before he came back to sit at the desk. Billy carefully soaked a rag in water, dabbing the slashes as hard as he dared to.  
  
Flint winced a little, hissing in pain and Billy flinched, yet he still pressed the cold rag to the slices.  
  
“Relax...”  
  
Flint watched Billy, watched the frown on his face as Flint flinched at each touch.  
  
“You didn’t have to do that.”  
  
“I had to protect my ship, and that page.”  
  
Billy shook his head a little bit, sighing softly.  
  
“I meant it, Billy. I’m going to be King...” Flint reached out, and gently cupped Billy’s chin, making the man look at him. “And you shall rule alongside of me.”  
  
Billy stared into Flint’s eyes, getting lost in the deep blue. He felt like he wasn’t currently on the ship but in the waves surrounded them, drowning in the deep blue that was currently staring into his soul.  
  
“Maybe I don’t want to rule with you.”  
  
“Ridiculous...”  
  
Billy went silent before he leant in gently, pressing his lips to Flint’s. Carefully, Billy’s hands found Flint’s cheeks, pressing their lips together as hard as they could. Billy’s thumb stroked up and down Flint’s abused cheek bone, following the sharp curve with a smile.  
  
Gently, he tugged back and watched Flint smiling up at him.  
  
“We could sleep on a bed of gold together, you’re telling me you have no interest in that?”  
  
“I have interest in you. Not the riches we seek, Flint.”  
  
“What if,” Flint wrapped his hand around the back of Billy’s neck, pulling him down for a gentle kiss, “it was a bed of gold, away in a little hut somewhere, shacked up on a beach, away from all of this?”  
  
Billy blinked a little; pressing his lips against Flint’s softly, watching the man with a raised brow. “You mean that?”  
  
“Maybe we could get a couple of dogs, or maybe a stray orphan or something. Settle down nice and proper. Nothing too fancy, save the money, make sure it lasts for long enough...”  
  
Billy smiled softly, eventually leaning back to sit on the edge of the desk. “That does sound enticing.” He gently tugged a roll of bandage from the supplies and carefully leaned forward to start wrapping it around Flint’s chest. “However, that’s never going to happen if you keep getting into these damn duels.”  
  
“It was necessary.”  
  
Billy shrugged and tugged the bandages tight, making the captain wince.  
  
“Could you be any gentler?”  
  
“Could you be any more careful?”  
  
Flint raised an eyebrow and chuckled a little bit, before Billy carefully took Flint’s bloodied knuckles. Gently, the man lifted his captain’s hand to his face, gently running his lips over the slowly sealing wounds.  
  
The taste of iron ran over his lips, and slowly, the taste of salt filtered over his taste buds. Billy hummed softly, holding Flint’s hand close to him, before he forced himself away to gently wrap a bandage around the slowly bruising skin.  
  
They stared at each other for a moment, before Flint stood, pressing his lips to Billy’s, hard. They stayed there for a moment, lips battling for dominance, before Billy relaxed against Flint’s chest.  
  
They stayed in silence, comfortable to just stay with each other in the cabin, content to listen to each other’s breathing.  
  
It wasn’t much longer until there was a heavy knocking on the cabin door, and they both sighed softly.  
  
They stared at each other for a moment and Flint pressed a soft kiss to Billy’s lips before he moved to get another shirt. Billy slowly got off the desk and started hurriedly cleaning the medical supplies away. They glanced at each other, sharing one more private moment and then Flint was calling for whoever was outside the door to come in and their moment was gone and Billy couldn’t help the sinking feeling in his stomach.


End file.
